A Love Worth Dying For
by Frankie random
Summary: Rogue slept with john at the campsite before he left to join magneto at alkali lake, a few months later she sees him again at the cure clinic and launches into a Dangerous love affair.That could destroy both the brotherhood and the xmen forever. ryro
1. Every story has a start

This is my first xmen fanfic, even though i have been a fan for years and read ryro ALOT, i own nothing.(seriously wish I did) oh and I know john has blue eyes but for the purpose of making more of a difference between bobby and john, I made them brown. And I HATE bobby but I have tried to be nice by not killing him off and be as fair to his character as I can without throwing up.

Rogue POV

"That's it!" I heard John growl while snapping his Zippo shut, I looked up from playing with my gloved fingers with a frown set on my features. The familiar clicking had been the only thing keeping me calm now that it had stopped my fear had gone back into overdrive.

"What's wrong?" I asked, it was a stupid question really considering the current state of things. John didn't answer though, he just walked with annoyed steps to the jets controls and punched a button with way more force than was needed then stalked off to grab one of the many royal blue xmen jackets.

"John where are you going?" demanded Bobby as the blackbird's ramp began to lower, John rolled his melted chocolate eyes while growling out "I'm sick of this kid table shit, I'm going in there!" My eyes widen to look like saucepan.

_He can't be serious_

"John they told us to stay here" my voice pleaded him to stay, because I knew the moment he got off this jet I was doomed and not only because I would be stuck with Bobby _by myself_ but because I only felt safe when John was around, somehow he had become my safety net. He turned then to look at me for the first time since earlier that morning in his tent, but what I saw now twisted my stomach. Gone was the amused twinkle in his warm eyes, gone was the cheeky, sexy, smug smirk. What was left was a clenched jaw and furious eyes daring me to challenge him, l looked away and he sneered

"you always do as your told?". I flinched at the dig knowing all too well the double meaning of his words, he shook his head with a sarcastic smirk and jogged down the ramp and into the snowy base of alkali lake

_That fucking asshole, his just gunna leave us here with icedick _yelled the Logan in my head,

I ignored him though and started to make my way to the ramp to follow John and give him a right good piece of my mind, however before I could make the second step Bobby grabbed my gloved wrist and twirled me around to face him

"where are you going Rogue?" he asked with confused icy blue eye, I blinked rapidly

"Bobby we have to find him, bring him back and slap some good sense into him, and then tie him to his seat and yell at him for ever thinking it was okay to leave us!" I knew I was on the brink of a panic attack because my words were fast, my breathing was hammered and my heart was beating almost painfully against my ribcage. He frowned

"He can take care of himself Rogue, he proved that at my parent house" Bobby spoke bitterly. I stood shocked that Bobby could have such little care for his best friend, plus I had absorbed John and knew for a fact that what John had done at Bobby's parents house had not been done out of evil spite, it had been done to protect them. To protect me, that had been the thought running through his mind at the time that he needed to protect me not Bobby, not himself and not what he had thought was Logan's dead corpse. That was why I had gone to his tent that night to demand answers. Or though I had gotten something very different. I blushed furiously at that thought.

Before I could launch into my `rip into Bobby' speech, a sharp blinding pain shot through my head only to repeat the action again and again, I gasped out in pain clutching my head and falling to my knees, my mind felt like it was connected to thousands of others all feeling the same pain I was. I could hear their screams echoing through my ears, I could hear all my psychic's Logan, John, Magneto and Cody all yelping out too. They seem to fade slightly only to come back louder and then fade again, I felt someone grip my hand but I was into much pain to pull away so instead I gripped it tightly hoping that it could somehow take away the pain. And then it stopped and it was like the pain had never been there all that was left was a small ringing sound in my ears. I wondered if I had been screaming because my throat felt like sandpaper. I blinked a few times and looked to Bobby who was lying next to me holding my hand as if it was a life line, his normally pale face was ghostly white and his eyes were widen with fear and shock.

"What just happened?" I chocked, Bobby just swallowed and shook his head back and forth seeming lost for words.

_What the fuck was that about? _My psychic John muttered angrily

_Got me kid_ answered my psychic Logan sounding flabbergasted

_It is more than likely to be the cause of the battle down at the base, the human's always draw first blood _my psychic Magneto furiously declared

I looked over at the controls of the blackbird, know deep down Magneto was right

_Well of course I'm right, just think my dear your John is mostly likely to have been through the same blinding pain maybe even worse, all by himself in the snow. And what do you do? you sit here doing nothing even though you know how to help him _ my psychic Magneto said with a evil smirk

_You fucking_ _manipulating asshole, you can't just use my n.._ my psychic John stopped talking as I made my way to the controls "we need to help them!" I said more to myself than to Bobby, he seemed to understand how I intended to help because he said

"can you do it?" while trying to sit up. I swallowed and nodded "yeah, I mean how hard can it be?" from the look Bobby gave me I'm guessing very hard indeed.

"I have to try" I said and then added under breath "and hope we don't die" Bobby heard though because the look on his face was priceless. I took a deep breath and sat in storms seat, I flicked the engine on and press the button to bring the ramp up. I closed my eyes as it shut knowing that if John changed his mind there now was no way for him to get back on the jet. It was stupid really I knew that John had way too much pride to come back and even if he did change his mind he would still go into the base and risk his life to protect his pride. I grinned at the thought and it gave me courage, I took another deep breath and pulled the jet up which I might have done too quickly because my head fell back painfully against the chair and I heard Bobby fall to the floor with a thud. All my psychic laughed cruelly at this and I tried my best to bite back a grin.

"Sorry" I muttered while trying to steer the blackbird which was proving to be every bit as hard as I thought. All I ended up doing was spinning around until I lost control and crashed as my luck would have it inches away from my friends. Bobby ran up to me and push the ramp button to let everyone in while trying to see if I was okay. My body was shaking uncontrollably and my heart felt like it was trying to escape. The xmen and xstudents began to fill the jet rapidly and Storm tried to pry me out of her seat while saying calming things. All the while all I could think was _where's John,_ Bobby pulled me out of Storms arm careful as to not touch my skin and place me into one of the back seats his face the very image of a worried boyfriend. "Has anyone seen John?" I yelled trying to get my voice to carry over the chaos,

"Pyro?" Logan questioned his eyes quickly searching the jet,

"His with magneto" Jean said calmly. And my body went numb, I officially knew what it was like to have my heart ripped out and for once my psychics stayed silence.

**Next chapter up soon please review it makes my day.**


	2. The clinic and the seer

Thank you for the lovely reviews. Sorry it took so long to update, I own nothing blah blah blah. Please review.

Rogue's POV

The furious yells of the mob filled my ears as I stepped out of the bus and into the crowded streets outside of the cure clinic. I hugged my forest green duffel coat tightly to my body and kept my head down while mindlessly following the line of mutants in front of me. The harsh wind scratched my pale face making my eyes water and my cheeks sting. I silently thank the fact that my coat had a hood, it being the only thing keeping my hair from blowing wildly around my face and giving me some security from the sea of strangers that surrounded me.

"Well, well, well look who we have here" came a taunting voice from behind me, a voice that had haunted my dreams for the last 4 months, my whole body went ridged. "I knew you would come at some point, it was only a matter of time, poor little untouchable girl" he sneered coming to stand in front of me. My breath left my lungs when I saw him, his once soft brown hair was blenched blond and his once scrawny body was broader and muscular, gone was the bad boy who strutted the halls of the mansion, in front of me was a solider standing at ease. However his melted chocolate eyes still held the fiery warmth they had at the mansion, I bit back a smile when I realised even though he looked different he was more John now than back when he left the jet 4 months ago.

"Like what you see?" he asked as his oh so familiar smirk formed on his pouty lips. I blushed the colour of a tomato when I realised I had very openly been giving him a once over.

"What are you doing here John?" I mumbled avoiding his eyes.

He chuckled "I'm on a mission for mags"

I nodded and smiled bitterly at him "yeah that right you left me and bobby on the jet to join the asshole who tried to kill me" I saw the pain briefly flash cross his eyes before the walls came up and he looked indifferent.

"When did you get such a bad mouth" he asked looking down at me as if he was far more superior.

"Oh I'm sorry _mum_ if I'm a little pissed off at the jerk who after promising to protect me left me!" I snapped angrily. And the walls came crashing down

"you're the one who kept making lovey dovey faces at icedick, which is by the way really insulting after what happened, and Xavier was holding me back!" John yelled furiously. I knew that no matter how much control magneto made him gain, John had far too much of a fiery temper to ever be completely indifferent in an argument. The mutants behind us had started to step around us as the line moved forward, while we stood still facing off.

"Yes that's right you're a god among insects, humans should kneel before you, and I was avoiding bobby not giving him lovey dovey faces!" I shouted, John's furious face went composed and he then began to close the space between us shoving me up against the brick wall painfully causing my hood to fall off. He used his body to pin me up, his face only inches away from mine "Watch your mouth Rogue" he growled and a shiver shot down my spine as his warm breath caressed my face.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I said weakly, he ignored me though and continued

"If you're not getting the cure for icedick then why are you?"

I swallowed "You don't know what it is like not being able to touch people" I began the same speech I had given Logan half-heartedly,

John interrupted "I can touch you" and to prove his point he pressed butterfly kisses down my neck, my eyes fell closed, my breathing became faster and my head fell back slightly. "John" I whispered "Don't" he didn't listen though he just trailed his kisses up and across my jaw line and then round to my earlobe gently nipping and sucking. Half of my mind screamed for me to stop him and get away while the other half told me I wanted it and to just give in to my desire. I bit my lip to stop the moan of pleasure from escaping as he began to trail down my neck again.

"You won't be getting the cure today anyway" he whispered into my skin. I didn't even get to register his words before I heard a whoosh and then the sound of an explosion, my eyes flew open to see the clinic burning down while people screamed and ran, trying to save themselves from the untamed bright flames that lapped and licked it's victims fiercely. I pushed John off me in horror, John's eyes scared me more than the burning building, they were enraged I could see the flames dancing around tempting and seducing him, calling him to the fire to feed his burning rage.

"You really are Pyro now aren't you?" I muttered feeling the tears gathering in the corners of my eyes, and just like that the fire died down both in his eyes and in the building. My psychics that had been almost dead silence for most of the days finally bubbled back to the surface all yell orders at me.

_Get the hell out of there kid _shouted my psychic Logan,

_RUN rogue, now run_ screamed my psychic Cody,

_He used his mutation there is nothing wrong with that my dear, join him and learn to love what makes you great _snapped my psychic Magneto,

_Give me a chance rogue, hear me out._ Yelled my psychic John trying to get his voice to carry over the other psychic, I bit back my tears and stepped away from John, "Rogue don't go" he pleaded making his way to follow me.

"That's funny, I think I asked you the same thing 4 months ago" I mumbled and turned and ran as fast as I could to get away from him. I knew he wasn't following me because he could easily catch me if he tried. I didn't dare look back as I felt tears stream down my face. It was like my heart was breaking all over again.

...

No one's POV.

"What do you see my beloved seer?" the harsh voice in the darkness asked in a tone that would send fits of shivers down most people's spines, mutant and human alike. The young kneeling woman remand indifferent to the chilling voice. She twitched absently as if in a deep sleep before going still, her beautiful black as ebony corkscrew curled hair brushed her white cheeks as she looked up. Her eyes held no pupil just icy blue orbs. "I see the end" she said in a calm child like voice "The fire will consume all, and as the flames die down the glass will shatter leaving nothing but an empty room" she continued, tilling her head in a curious child like manner before adding rather giddily "The hour of love will bring the hour of death on both sides"

"Who will bring it?" hissed the voice in the darkness, the young woman smiled "The pyromaniac and the untouchable girl".

Sorry this chapter is kinda angsty, I promise the next one will be filled with lots of pyro/rogue romance. And it will be a lot longer. Please review .


	3. Irrevocable

Okay I own nothing. Please review, I might need to make this M rated, please tell me if you think it needs to be put up a rating. Oh and thank you to sharky237 for helping me with the grammar.

Rogue's POV.

_I felt his lips brush the bare skin of my lower stomach while his fingertips caressed my waist, "John" I whimpered begging him to give me the release I so desperately needed and wanted, I ran my fingers through his soft hair and arched my back into him trying to bring him closer. "John" I moaned tugging on his hair, he chuckled and climbing back up my body to meet my lips in a hungry kiss. His tongue brushed over my bottom lip begging for entrance and I parted my lips to let his tongue slip in. He groaned as our tongues battled for dominance, which he quickly won. I let my hands trailed down his sweaty shoulder blades, loving the feeling of his muscles flexing under my touch. The white bed sheets tangled around his legs as I wrapped my legs around his slim waist. "Rogue I lov..."_

I woke in a sweat with the bed sheets tangled around my feet and a throbbing between my thighs. I sat up panting heavy and reached across my bedside table to turn the lamp on. The soft yellow glow created calming vibes. I pushed my hair out of my sweaty face with heavy finger hating that John could have such an effect on me, it had been two weeks since I saw him at the cure clinic and every night since then I had the same absurd ridiculously intoxicating dream. And to be quite honest it was really starting to piss me off I hated that with a few little kiss he could make me feel like this. I sighed angrily while climbing out of bed and quickly grabbed my robe on the way to the door. Silently thankful that my psychics seemed to retreat into their own little world at night giving me some peace.

...

"What you doing up kid?" came a gruff voice from the kitchen doorway, I looked up from aggressively digging my spoon in the tub of cookie dough ice cream in front me and shrugged. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Logan asked coming to sit in the stool across from me,

I laughed bitterly "who needs sleep"

Logan arched his eyebrow in a way only he could "Is there something bothering you?" I rolled my eyes at the question and shoved the ice cream filled spoon into my mouth, Logan coughed "look kid I'm not good at the whole touchy feely crap but I know that something is bothering you" I sighed and dropped my spoon I knew Logan wasn't the guy who asked if you were all right just to be polite, in fact his quite the opposite so if he asked it was probably because he actually gave a dam.

"Just a hotheaded pain in my ass" I muttered looking down at the half full ice cream tub as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, Logan frowned and appeared to be deep in thought for a moment before he winced

"You still miss flame boy don't you?" he said it like he was in deep discomfort,

"I saw him at the cure clinic" I mumbled while biting my lip almost afraid of what Logan's reaction to that piece of information would be. He just nodded and pressed his lips into a thin line, my mind quickly played out every different response I could think Logan might have, hoping desperately that he would stay calm.

"Is that why you didn't get the cure?" he asked studying me heavily, _shit_ that was so not one responses I had played out and I couldn't very well tell him that there wasn't a clinic to get the cure , oh and that was after I _let_ john violated me in the line to get it.

"That's one of the reasons" I finally said avoiding his eyes in the hope that he wouldn't see the rest of the reason in my eyes and call me out on it.

"What about iceboy, how does he fit into all of this?" Logan questioned while climbing out of his chair and making his way over to one of the cupboards to fish around for a bottle of soda, I took a deep breath _how did _Bobby_ fit into all this?_ I had barely said more than two words to him in the last 3 and a half months and the only real time I saw him was either in class or when jubilee demanded the annual mega movie night and even then I could barely look at bobby without feeling a large weight set of guilt fall on top of me.

"I broke up with him after the whole alkali lake thing" I uttered and grabbed the spoon next to me and began digging absently in the ice cream tub, Logan suddenly looked even more uncomfortable if that were possible and pulled the lid of the dr pepper bottle off with more than necessary force, which really seemed to be a guy thing to do when they're agitated or uncomfortable, I had witnessed John, Bobby and Peter do the same thing many times before.

"Yeah good thing to do after...yeah good thing..." Logan quickly gave up with the whole comment and just gulped down his soda, I frowned not sure what he was getting at before it dawned on me and my jaw dropped. I couldn't believe I had forgotten about Logan's hearing ability, if Logan was awake that night at the campsite he would have heard everything! Suddenly Logan's weird glares and stand offishness that morning made sense. My whole face went fire truck red.

"yyou... you didn't sleep much at the campsite?" I asked hoping I had jumped to the wrong conclusion, praying that if there was a god up there he would pity me and give me mercy. But to my horror Logan blushed

"No I was worried about things... and after a certain point it became impossible to do anything but want to tear my ears out" he finished with an almost accusing tone.

"ookay I'm going to go die in shame" I mumbled climbing off of the kitchen stool with a burning red face and made my way to the door, Logan nodded

"I'm going to go wake up storm, if I can't sleep weather girl ain't gunna either, plus we need a plan for this whole phoenix thing" he said with a now deadly sober face.

...

No one's POV

"Tell me my dear when will this come to pass" Magneto asked with a composed face, the young seer shook her head causing her beautiful black hair to swish around her pale face

"It changes" she said while her icy blue orbs searched the metal room with childlike curiosity. Magneto pressed his lips together in a thin hard line

"My dear you must tell me more" he urged with a hidden plead in his voice, the seer grinned inappropriately "he sent me only to tell you of the end, not anything else" she giggled when magneto rose from his chair and came to sit on top of his desk in front of her.

"Is it irrevocable?" he asked and the seer smiled at him in a loving way,

"yes"


	4. The nightclub

I own nothing, thank you for the reviews. Sorry for the lack of pyro in the last chapter he will be in this one. Oh and in this story rogue went to the cure clinic _before_ the professor died.

No one's POV.

"Do you remember when we first met?" asked Magneto coming to stand next to the great Phoenix, just being near Jean Magneto could feel the astounding power radiating off her in waves. "Do you know what I saw?" he continued edging closer with a sly smile on his old face "I saw the next stage in evolution, it was what Charles and I dreamt of finding"

"You didn't come here to talk about the past" interrupted the Phoenix with a smirk tugging the edges of her full lips, her voice held a high authority that no one would question. Magneto smiled at her

"No I did not" he agreed and he then moved to stand in front of Jean with a look of desperation

"I can do nothing, it is certain" she said it like it held no meaning for her as if she had known for years. Magneto chewed his lip in thought and Jean smiled at him "regardless of what you do it will happen, it will happen in the exact same way" she then turned and began to make her way towards Magneto's metal office to speak with the seer,

"I've grown old my dear tell me what will happen, cryptic messages mean very little to me now" he demanded his voice holding the slightly tone of hysteria. Jean pause mid step and smile to her self

"It's not as cryptic as you think"

...

Rogue's POV

Jubilee impatiently tapped her long perfectly manicured fingers on her knee while humming sex on fire by kings of Leon. "How many dresses did you bring for her, coz seriously this has to be the 15th dress she's tried on" I moaned and through my head back in despair I had spend all afternoon helping jubilee get kitty ready for her first real date with peter and not being the girly girly type it was really starting to drive me crazy, plus to add to my misery they had decided to use my room for said makeover, it being the most spacious because of my lack of roommate so now my bedroom smelt like a beauty salon. The only entertainment I had was listening to my psychics Cody and John's comments on kitty's outfits which quickly lost humour as the dresses became more sexy the comments became more and more perverted and annoying. Jubilee just rolled her eyes and climbed off my bed

"It's her first date rogue be nice and it's not like there's any other action going on around here". She was right, since the professor's funeral the mansion had been dead. So dead in fact that jubilee had taken to throwing the annual mega movie night every night just to cheer people up. I sighed in defeat and snuggled back into my armchair waiting impatiently for kitty to come out of my bathroom. But it seemed I wasn't the only one who wanted kitty to hurry the hell up because jubilee began banging loudly on the bathroom door "come on kitty I want to see you in the dress, this is the one I just know it" she wined

"I'm not so sure it is jubilee, it's kinda tight and clingy and revealing" kitty called from inside the bathroom.

"Kitty if you don't come out I will destroy all those country albums in our room that you like so much" jubilee threaten with a evil grin, I rolled my eye's at the empty threat I knew that even though she would never ever in a million years admit it jubilee like the country albums just as much as kitty did and would never destroy them, hide them maybe but destroy them? never. Nevertheless the doorknob on the bathroom door began to twist and kitty emerged a few seconds later. The navy blue cocktail dress clung to her body giving her curves she never normally had and made her legs look longer as it was cut mid thigh. I smiled brightly at her and jubilee was beaming

"You look amazing kitty" I commented getting out of the armchair and coming to stand with the in awe jubilee.

"You look awesome! I'm brilliant! I just knew that this dress would look good on you, I wore it to my mum's Christmas party last year and I looked great but you look fucking amazing, peter is gunna go crazy when he sees you!" exclaimed jubilee jumping up and down while clapping her hands in excitement. I pretended not to be annoyed that jubilee had put me through 2 hours of dress choosing when she _had just known_ that this one was the one and chuckled at her little happy dance thing and checked my watch. 9:15pm.

"Kitty you better go meet peter down stairs, it's date time" I said and watched as kitty's happy smile quickly became a nervous one,

"Don't worry honey buns you look great and peter will think so too, now come on you don't want to be late do you?" questioned jubilee in a calm caring kinda way as she grabbed a black rhinestone incrusted purse from my beauty equipment covered bed and handed it to kitty. Kitty shook her head smiling brightly and took the purse from jubilee. "Come on then off you go" I said gently pushing her to the door, careful as to not touch her bare skin.

"Thanks for the help guys, wish me luck" kitty said and shut the door behind her. Jubilee turned and grinned at me,

"Now it's our turn and I have just the dress for you" she exclaimed running around to the pile of colourful dresses she had brought for kitty to try on.

"Whoa hold up, what do you mean it's our turn?" I asked with wide eyes, jubilee just laughed at me and pulled a blood red cocktail dress out of the pile,

"We are going to the new nightclub up in town, its mutant friendly plus I think after 4 hours of helping kitty get ready for her date we deserve a little fun ourselves and as far as you skin goes wear gloves."

...

3 hours later.

Rogue's POV.

"I'm gunna go dance with warren, can you hold my purse?" yelled jubilee trying to get her voice to carry over the blaring music, after much convincing jubilee had finally gotton me to agree to go to the new nightclub with her and she ended up inviting Bobby and Warren to come too, who invited their friends and so on until there were 23 xstudents sneaking out of the mansion come 9:45pm.

"Sure, I'm gunna go get a drink" I answered taking the purse from her and heading towards the bar at the far end of the club's lounge I was currently sitting in with Jones, Bobby and Macy.

"What can I get for you honey?" asked the tall, handsome and very gay bartender as I reached the bar, I smiled I didn't normally drink alcohol but I was feeling in the partying mood so I thought _go for_ _it_

"err I can have a glass of three olives bubblegum vodka"

"Sure thing sweet heart" he said with a friendly smile and wink, I tapped my newly manicured fingers on the blue lit glass counter of the bar while he made the drink.

"This is the last place I thought I'd see you Rogue" came an amused voice close behind me, I jumped about a foot in the air, I really needed to find out how he managed to jump up out of nowhere and disappear just as well, it might help me in avoiding Logan for the rest of my life because of a little fact that was brought to my attention a few nights ago. I quickly twirled round only to find out how close john really was, he smirked as he looked down at the blood red cocktail dress I was wearing. I swallowed in what could have been fear or excitement as his eyes hungrily took me in.

"Here's you drink sweetie that's $5.00" the bartender said placing the drink on the counter and popping a thin black straw into it, I turned and smiled weakly while digging around my purse for cash, but to my surprise john slapped down a five dollar bill, the bartender smirked at me and took the money to the till.

"You didn't have to do that" I said before taking a slip of the pink liquid

"From the fact that your holding two bags I'm guessing your here with friends" he ignored my comment with a smug derliberion,

"jubilee wanted to have a night out" I muttered, I was finding it to think with him so close and every time I looked at his face I saw flashes of that night at the campsite and of my intoxicating dreams. He nodded knowing far too well from his days at the mansion that when jubilee wanted something she normally got it and then some.

"Dance with me" it wasn't a question he held out his hand with that bad boy smirk forming his lips and I felt a pang of longing, I took another slip of my drink as to have something to do rather than answer him, I knew what the reaction my friends who have if they saw me dancing who the traitor pyro and it would not be pretty.

"You know you want to, and you also know that I'm as stubborn as hell rogue, so let's save ourselves time and just get to the irrevocable" he said as his smirk grew, he was right I had no will power I couldn't say no to a chocolate brownie let alone a sexy guy I was fast growing deep feelings for, so I threw back the last of my drink and placed the empty glass on the bar counter, before placing my hand in his and letting him lead me to the dance floor.

Please review and tell me what you think, next chapter up soon.


	5. Author's note

Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you guy are likening the story, the next chapter will be up very soon I just need to change a few things.

Luv ya all

Frankie random

J


	6. Only 22 students

Thank you for the reviews. I'm so sorry for taking so long in updating, my little sister was in and out of hospital with Appendicitis. So I had no time to sit down and write. But with out further ado here is chapter 6.

Rogue's POV.

My whole body was tingling as the alcohol whizzed through my veins, making me feel as light as a feather and giving me a dizzy kind of giddiness that made me think very little of the worries that normally plagued my mind. The club's music bounced off the wall in fast rhythmic beats that vibrated through my body, I moved to the beat with drunken grace and depended on John's arms to keep me steady. My earlier fears of my friends seeing my dancing with the traitor had vanished the minute he had wrapped his warm muscular arms around my waist. I didn't even know if my friends were still in the club or if they had left or if they had seen me with John. But in that moment I decided I didn't care, to hell with caution, for once I wanted to have a little fun without having to think about the repercussions of my actions. Or though that was more than likely to be the alcohol that was burning in my system talking.

"you don't handle your alcohol very well" John said with very clear amusement playing in his warm eyes, he pulled me more tightly against his hard body and I wrapped my arms around his neck automatically. I was deeply enjoying the contact that I had been left to only dream and long for after the cure clinic kisses.

"I dn't knoow wha ya talking bout" I slurred and John chuckled and shook his head

"you are officially the cheapest drunk I have ever met, rogue". I didn't know if it had been an insult or just a joke, but again I didn't care because I was so wrapped up in the delightful fact that I was in John's arms and he wasn't being cocky, rude or sarcastic. Well not _that_ rude, cocky or sarcastic. So I just grinned at him and he smirked back, " just so we're clear how dunk are you?" he asked with a ever growing grin forming on his yummy lips. I frowned at the question not really sure how to answer or even what he was getting at so I just shrugged. "are you drunk enough for me to take advantage?" John asked with a now shit eating grin, my eyes widened and I had to quickly bit my lip to stop any drunken remark that I would regret later from slipping out.

…...

No One's POV

"when 23 students go missing it's hard not to notice!" yelled Logan in a typical wolverine style that made the students flinch. Storm stood with her arms crossed and a dangerously calm look upon her face. She was beyond angry she was livid, so when said students were found trying to sneak back into the mansion she had decided to let Logan shout at them to stop her saying something that she most definitely would regret afterwards. Because not only had they snuck out but they had all come back drunk. Some even being carried unconscious on the backs of the larger and more sober students.

"the professor been gone what? two weeks and your acting like this, what kind of respect is that?" Logan spat with a look of pure repulse.

Storm's eyes travelled over the normally perfectly behaved student's faces so that she could memorize who was going to be in detention for the next 4 months, to say she was shocked to see some of these student doing something like this would be a complete understatement, but it was most definitely seeing the school's resident suck ups Warren Worthington II and Bobby Drake among the drunken faces that shocked her the most. Especially when Bobby was hugging a bottle of beer close to his chest and not even trying to hide it, something that would later eat away at Logan's ever shrinking macho man ego.

"Logan there's only 22 students here" she said with frown while quickly recounting to make sure she hadn't miss a student out.

"where's rogue?" Logan growled figuring out immediately which student wasn't present,

"she still has my purse!" shrieked Jubilee in absolute horror which made the still conscious students laugh hysterically. Logan's face curled up in disgust if there was one thing he hated more than magneto it was teenager's, and if there was one thing he hated more than teenagers, it was drunk teenagers.

"where is she?" he growled again, the patience he had been force to get by living with kid was literally hanging on by a thread. Lorna a girl who could become any thing she touched, raised her hand timidly which just made Logan roll his eyes

"what!"

"she waz dansing wifz some giy" Lorna whispered loudly, Storm frowned

"she was what?"

"dancing with some guy" Logan repeated.

…...

Rogue's POV

I felt like I had been hit by a double decker bus. 48 times. One after another. My whole body hurt and my head was killing me. And the stupid curtains weren't doing their job because the bloody sun was shining over my face as if demanding me to get up. I groaned loudly and began to bury my head into the rough pillow desperately seeking a few more minutes to regain some energy. But soon I gave up and slowly with effort sat up, I rubbed my forehead in an attempt to soothe the agonizing headache that I swear was actually trying to kill me before opening my eyes.

My bedroom suddenly resembled that of a hotel room, a small tidy sherbet lemon coloured hotel room. I quickly scanned my brained for an explanation to why I would be in a hotel room and not in my big comfy bed back at the mansion, but the last clear thing I remembered was Jubilee forcing me to wear a revealing blood red cocktail dress to go clubbing in. said dress was now lying carelessly on the cream coloured carpet floor accompanied by the rest of my clothing and some familiar male clothing.

"fucking sun" a deep voice groaned sleepily, I turned slowly partly in fear and partly because any sudden movements might end up doing permanent damage to my already aching body. To see the owner of the voice sleeping next to me. And the second I saw him all the panic, fear and confusion drained out of my body replaced by a small smile. Sleep made John's usually hard face soft and boyish and his surprisingly still soft blenched hair was dishevelled and sexy. My eyes travelled down his muscular chest and impressive six pack (what ever training/work out thing magneto had him doing was paying off) to his dipping 'v' where the white bed sheet started. I blushed pink and pulled my mind out of the gutter. The last time I had been in this position I had rushed to get dressed and get out of John's tent before any one realized I wasn't in my tent. But this time I didn't want to just grab my clothes and go.

"morning" he groaned rubbing his hand over his forehead, apparently I wasn't the only one who had had one too many last night. But at least he didn't show it as much as I had, after just two glass vodka I had been almost completely wasted and had ungracefully stumbled around the club.

"morning" I replied hugging the bed sheet tighter around my body,

"rogue could you shut the curtains, I've got a headache from hell" he moaned still not opening his eyes

"they are shut" I said watching his face which was still soft and boyish quickly change to hostile even though he still kept his eyes close.

"useless piece of fucking material" he growled and I bit back a grin, it looked liked John still wasn't a morning person, even after all this time.

"do you want some coffee?" I felt a unfamiliar flutter in my stomach when he smiled despite himself, I had seen him smirk, smile sarcastically and I had seen him grin. but never had I seen st John Allerdyce give a genuine smile.

"I would love some" he answered opening his eyes. I was glad that I was sitting down because when my eyes locked with his melted chocolate ones I felt my knee's go weak.

…...

Rogue's POV

For the rest of the morning I had a strange bubbly giddiness about me. After I had made coffee for us both we had sat in bed for a good two hours, he had teased me for hugging the bed sheet around my front saying something about already seeing me naked and fucking me so there was no reason to be shy. As it turns out John is not a shy person in fact he is rather proud. He had asked about a few people at the mansion like Peter, Graham and Jones, but quickly changed the subject after I had answered. We talked but stayed clear of all subject that included the xmen, the brotherhood, Bobby, the professor and the cure. And then John said something like 'he had recharged his battery' and we had made out until I saw the time and said I had to go. But I didn't leave until he promised that I would see him soon.

I had used the last of the cash in my purse last night so I had to borrow some of jubilee's from her purse that for some reason I still had, to get a cab back to the mansion. I was gunner have to pay her back later and say sorry for disappearing.

It had been in that cab that I had figured out what the bubbly giddiness was, I Marie D'Ancanto aka Rogue was fast falling in love with st John Allerdyce aka Pyro. That realization had kept a smile on my face all the way back to the mansion right up until I got to my bedroom door which had Logan leaning against it with a killing glare. My eye widened and the smile died.

"where you been kid?" he growled.

Please review and tell me what you think,

Luv ya all


	7. Past the point of no return

**Thank you for the reviews, they really mean a lot to me. Sorry it took awhile to update but I've been a complete scatterbrain lately. Thank you ****Ryromaniac**** for your reviews and your question will be answered very soon. (oh and I'm so happy that ****inlovewithvanity**** has started to update her fanfic ****Death Is The Easy Option Out****, if you haven't read it you seriously need to, it's fantastic). Merry x-mas everybody and a happy new year filled with ryro. This chapter is kinda short but needed to be written.**

**Rogue's POV**

_**Shit!**_

**I was dead. Seriously. I felt like a deer caught in headlights watching helplessly as a car sped towards me. I could run but it would be kinda pointless, the bull of anger was charging forwards and I was completely covered in red.**

"**where you been kid?" Logan growled furiously and I trembled in fear, I could almost literally see steam coming out of his ears. **

"**I..I..I wwas ummm I.." I stuttered desperately try to come up with a excuse that he would buy, but again it was pointless he probably already knew, you know with the whole super freaky wolf like sense of smell. plus I highly doubt that a large group of drunk teenagers could accomplish sneaky, and get back into the mansion undetected. So Logan probably caught them and put two and two together.**

_**Well this is just great I stink of alcohol, sex and of course John, and there's no way in hell he wouldn't be able to smell it, **_

**Hell even I could smell it. I really hoped he wasn't going to shout because the hangover I was still suffering from wouldn't be able to cope with that. So I had to find a way to calm him down or at lest get him calm**_**er**_** and soon. **

"**you better answers me kid" Logan's voice dipped dangerously low, and I couldn't stop myself from shivering.**

"**okay Logan look, I just needed some time and space to…you know…think. Sort my priorities out." **

**He nodded and crossed his arms with a look of understanding on his face.**

"_**Wow I didn't think that would actually work**_**" commented my physic Cody**

"_**the hell it did, kid you are about get your ass kicked" **_**muttered my physic Logan **

"**nice try kid, but I could smell the alcohol on you a fucking mile away so don't you dare try and pull that bullshit on me. I've already had to yell at your drunk ass friends, but their not in nearly as much trouble as your gunner be. I'm gunner kick your ass from here to timbuck-fuck-two and then some, because not only did you go out and get drunk but you didn't come back till morning, you could have been fucking dead for all I knew and for that I'm going to fucking kill you!" Logan all but screamed at me.**

"**that didn't really make sense lo…" I quickly stopped talking when he gave me a deadly look, the few students that were in the girls corridor quickly sped up to get as far away for the angry wolverine as possible. Everyone knew what happened when said wolverine completely lost it and it didn't end well.**

"**explain to me **_**Marie"**_** I flinched when he used my human name, something he very rarely used and when he did it either meant a sentimental moment or my doom. From the look on his face I'm gunner go with my doom. "what were you think when you saw flame boy, huh? Did it even cross your mind that he could be there on a mission for magneto?. Or did you forget his the enemy?" Logan's voice was extremely low and deadly and now stood right up in my face. But in that moment all the fear drained from me leave nothing but complete fury. **

**I swallowed and then looked him strange in the eye before saying in a quiet voice "what about jean?" Logan frowned in confusion to my comment. So I repeated "what about jean?". for the first time in my life I let my fury take the wheel and it felt good, I felt strong and could honestly see why both John and Logan relied on their angry so much. **

"**or did **_**you**_** forget that she killed the Professor, that she is with Magneto right now. Don't you dare try to pull your hypocritical bullshit on me!" I was so pissed off I could barely form words so I with all my might pushed Logan out of the way and open my bedroom door walked in and slammed the door in Logan's fumbling face. **

**The tears then began bubble up and a sob escaped my throat, I dragged my feet to my bed and fell onto it burying my head in the pillow to muffle my sobs. I didn't want to give Logan the satisfactory of hearing me cry. **

"**rogue?" came a female voice, I quickly sat up and with shaking finger wiped away my tears. "are you okay?" she asked her voice was dripping with pity, something I hated because that's all I was ever given. Because of my skin every one always felt sorry for me. She was standing by my bed looking down at me with worried eyes. **

"**I'm fine Jubilee" I mumbled wrapping my arms around my legs, Jubilee smiled and sat down in front of me on the bed and patted my stocking covered knee (so when at the nightclub I did accidentally drain anyone) "his the same as you" she said with a small smile "his stubborn just like you, and everyone knows that he will never give up on jean. Just like I know your never give up on John" I frown at her**

"**how do you know…"**

"**that you love him? Well being the resident gossip I know things that you can't even imagine, whether I chose to tell people about them is another matter entirely" she said proudly **

"**it was always kinda obvious though, you two were sort of different around each other. I don't think it was anything major just kinda automatic you know?. You two always stood next to each other, when sitting down your legs always faced each other. It was just silly things like that but the thing that really made me realise was when you look at each other. Don't get me wrong it rarely happened but when it did there was something so private I felt the need to look away"**

**I felt more tears welling up "why it's never easy, I'm so tried". **

**Jubilee sighed "great things never come easy, I mean I'm difficult to deal with but I'm an amazing person" I laughed. Then smiled at her "you're a great friend Jubilee" Jubilee grinned "you bet I am"**

…**...**

**No One's POV.**

"**what should we do?" mystique asked the pacing Magneto**

"**what **_**can **_**we do? Both the seer and the Phoenix have said there is nothing to be done it will happen anyway" Magneto answered. Mystique smirked **

"**not if there both dead"**

**Sorry it's short but wasn't really meant to be long, it's just a inbetween chapter. Please review and merry x-mas.**


	8. Bring on the night

Thank you for the lovely reviews, I really enjoy reading them. I hope your all had a great x-mas. Okay so here is the next chapter enjoy.

Rogue's POV

The next few days went by in a daze, my physics were louder than ever and seem to have a comment on everything I did from the direction in which I brushed my teeth to the answers I gave on my homework but for once I didn't mind hearing them, if any thing I was glad to have them talking away in my mind because I really didn't want to be alone with my own thoughts. And it seemed neither did anyone else seeing as they filled their days up with things to keep them as busy as possible, and now that it had been a respectful amount of time since the professor's death, lessons were back in full swing.

All students under the age of 18 were now expected to complete 8 hours a day of school work and an extra hour of homework that was to be finished ready for the following day. And strangely enough not one student complained about the extra 3 hours of work, there was not one moan, groan, whine, sigh or grunt from anyone. It was done without question. Lessons such as maths, English, drama, science and art were made fewer so that a couple extra danger room sessions could be fitted in, Hank also started a first aid/medical lesson to be added to the daily plan. And lessons such as 'mutant ethics' and 'power control' were now priories.

Though very few on staff Storm somehow made it work and managed to mark papers and get food and sleep.

Logan was avoiding me like the plague and spent every waking minute in the danger room either teaching or completing the levels himself, and rarely came out for food and barely slept more than four hours a night.

Hank too was either teaching or bring the mansions inhibitions in to the medical lab for a health check and mutation check.

And Jubilee being the people pleaser that she is was held a _mega_ mega movie night every night for both students and teachers alike.

There was a word for all of this and it's _distractions. _see the thing is we could all feel it, something was coming, something big and bad and every passing minute brought it closer. Everyone was filling their days with _distractions_ so that they weren't alone with their thoughts, because if we thought about the up coming horrors for too long we would either pull our hair out with stress or run and hid under our beds and let fear eat away at us. Those few students luckily enough to have families that excepted them left the mansion to try and escape the now very real war but were quickly replaced by mutants looking for a safe place to live.

…...

I woke with a gasp of fright and sat up so quickly it would have normally given me a headache, I swallowed the painful lump in my throat and my tongue darted out to dampen my dry lips. "it was only a dream" I whispered to myself "it's not real, it was only a dream" but my attempts to soothe myself failed because I felt tears begin to trail down my burning cheeks, I couldn't contain the sobs that slipped past my lips. Within the last couple of days my lusty dreams of John had been replaced by vivid nightmares of screaming, fear and a bird covered in flames. And no matter how many times I say to myself that it's not real that it's only a dream, it never sinks in because it feels real. The terror is real, the fear is real, the screams are too lifelike and the bird.

_my god that bird _

It's red eyes staring into mine with such rage and joy it's unnatural but oh so real. I reached with trembling fingers to the lamp on my bedside table and switched it on, the normally calming glow does nothing to relax me. My eyes blinked rapidly try to remove the horrible images the nightmare left in its wake but to no success. So I climbed out of my bed and walked with heavy feet over the window and pull open the curtains. I stared out at the beautiful green grounds of the mansions taking deep breaths as to relax. I was beginning to feel ok again when I saw it.

The refection of something behind me, my eyes widened but before I could do any thing a large arm circled around my pj covered waist and a large black gloved hand covered my mouth to muffle the piecing scream that ripped past my lips. I struggled with all my might to get free but I felt a sharp sting in my arm kinda like a bee sting or a needle and the world went black.

…...

No One's POV

The short, fearful scream echoed through the walls of Xavier's mansion waking him from dreams of his past. Logan jumped out of his bed and sweat covered sheets, he knew that scream, he would know that scream anywhere. God knows he had heard it enough times to know it by heart. That kid had a serious nack for getting herself in life threaten situations.

"rogue!"

With all thoughts of their previous argument aside Logan threw open his bedroom door and raced down the hall to her room all the while scream _no no no not rogue not now _in his head. He had lost the Professor, he had lost Jean, there was no way in fucking hell he was gunner lost Rogue too!

When he finally got to her door he didn't bother knocking or trying to open it. He kicked it down with one strong fatal kick and stepped in. The sharp bitter smell of Ketamine invaded his nostrils the second he stepped inside the room causing him to cringe. His hazel eyes franticly searched the room looking for any sighs Rogue but finding none. The only abnormal thing he could see was the open windows

"Logan?" came Storms panicked voice "Logan what happened? where's Rogue?"

Logan didn't answer her though he just sunk to his knee in front of the window.

…...

Rogue's POV

_It seemed like so long ago the three of us just sat and hang out together, even though it was only a yesterday it felt like weeks. Bobby laughed like a mad man on weed at my very lame joke, while John just smirked at me seeming amused at my attempt to be funny rather than the joke itself. I bit my lip and avoided his warm chocolaty eyes, I cursed the butterflies that erupted in my stomach. It was wrong that he could make me feel all tingly, he was my boyfriends best friend not to mention he was a cocky, arrogant son of a bitch who just loved to tease and annoy me. _

"_wakey wakey" Bobby giggled before taking a slip of his soda, I frowned what the hell did he mean 'wakey wakey' _

"_you need to wake up Rogue" John said while forcing the flame from his lighter to grow 3 times the size "wake up" he ordered and then throw the ball of fire at me._

I groaned loudly and opened my eyes but the minute I did I wished I hadn't.

Next chapter up soon please review and tell me what you think.


	9. From beneath you

I've just got engaged! :D

So in my happiness I decided to update. Oh also I'm thinking about rewriting 'what happens in Vegas' xmen style. Of course it will be Ryro. Thank you so much for the reviews, I love reading them. I'm sorry it took so long to update, this chapter was hard to write because I wasn't sure how I wanted it to come across but I think I'm finally okay with it.

Rogue's POV

The only logical explanation was that I was dead, or though I didn't think once you died you felt pain, if that is true then I'm not dead because my body sure as hell fucking hurt. But then again if I was alive what is _he_ doing here? It was impossible, completely insanely impossible. But there _he _was clear as day leaning up against the dark grey metal wall opposite me, staring with harsh, cold hazel eyes down at me with unsure concern and vague interest. His aged face was gruff and tried the way I remembered it and his dark hair was sleeked back to try and hid the lines of grey. His presents brought familiarity, hurt and false security.

"Dad?" I whimpered in pain while trying to clear the fog from my eyes to make sure that it was indeed him. A dark chuckled arose and echoed through the tiny room making me jump.

"Hallucinations, a common side affects of the Ketamine we used to tranquilize you" the familiar female voice purred with sick amusement. Mystique walked with pure feline grace to stand in front of me. Normally I'm about the same height as her but with me crouched on the cold floor she seem very intimating. She knelt in front of me with a look of interest on her blue face.

"I do wonder though, why it is your subconscious picked your father to hallucinate about. I would have thought it would pick the Wolverine or Pyro, perhaps even your mother. Were you very close with your Daddy?" Mystique asked intrigued, like she was genuinely interested in who I hallucinated about.

_Sick bitch_

A awful wave of nausea hit me then causing me doubled over and bury my sweaty face in my hands until it passed. Whatever drugs they had given me, _Ketamine? _I think she said, it was strong and most definitely was going to have some horrible side affect. I felt tears prickle my eyes and I wanted nothing more than to be back at the mansion in my warm, fluffy bed. When the nausea finally passed I looked up to be greeted not by Mystique's animalistic yellow eyes but by the bright blue ones of Bobby Drake.

"Are you okay Rogue?" he asked with concern, I smiled I had never been so pleased to Bobby in my whole life, I went to say 'no and that we needed to get out of here' when his eyes briefly flashed yellow. It was stupid of me to have believed it was Bobby for even a second, but I was so exhausted that I had let hope take the wheel.

"Go away" I groaned, I was in no mood to play games with Mystique. The smirk that then pulled at Bobby's pale lips was most definitely that of Mystique's.

"But I thought this is what you wanted" he said with fake confusion, I wasn't sure what she was on about these drugs were really making me slow on the uptake.

"What is it that you want then?" he asked slowly changing form to look like Logan. oh crap, I could see where this was going, Logan once told me that Mystique had done this to him at Alkali Lake.

"I want you to fuck off" I try to say in a firm controlled voice but it came out weak and scared, Logan laughed gruffly and shook his head.

"You shouldn't try to act braver than you are, it doesn't suit you" he said in a kind and gentle voice as if trying to soothe a child, it didn't match his words. "What do you really want?" and Logan slowly changed to look like John. I felt my inside boil. I wanted to hit Mystique with every bit of strength I had, granted that wasn't much especially when I was still experiencing the aftermaths of the Ketamine. But like an idiot I ignored common sense and flung my fist at her. There was a sicken crunching sound and I bit back I scream of pain. Luckily for me Mystique hadn't seen the punch coming and I hit her right in the middle her John covered face causing her to fall back and slam her head on the metal floor. Unluckily for me I _had_ put all of my strength in to the punch and had most likely broken all of the knuckles in my right hand. Mystique was back up and in my face again in a blue blur.

"Your lucky that Pyro has made a deal with Magneto or you would be in a serious amount of pain BITCH" she hissed with rage, practically spitting all over me. I clutched my throbbing hand to my chest and let my tears fall.

"Wwwhaat ddeal?" I sobbed loudly and Mystique smirked, she reached up and twirled a white strand of my hair around her boney finger, seeming to think before she answered.

"Pyro will take twice the amount of torture and in return we will not lay a finger on you" she said with ease and what seemed to be respect. She then grinned and stopped playing with my hair "no matter, your be dead in a few hours. And if you hear screaming remember that its your fault, Pyro is quite pain torrent and far to stubborn to give us the satisfaction of him screaming. But its only a matter of time" I let out a heart wrenching sob of agony causing Mystique laughed.

…...

No one's POV

"my master will be wanting a report very soon, I can feel her calling, it's like a song, a rumbling. The darkness withers like smoke and I can see it's threads". Magneto sighed it was clear that the seer's mind had been long lost. She walked in circles talking to her self about the darkness, he found himself wondering how the girl's master put up with it, for Magneto knew for a fact that Emma was not a patient person.

"you may leave soon my dear, however you need to see this through to the end so you may have a full report" he spoke with reason and kindness as one would a small unhappy child to prevent it throwing a temper tantrum.

"But you can not prevent the irrevocable, it's like throw fire at fire for peace it makes no sense!" she shrieked pulling at her hair in rage, Magneto blinked, he was taken aback by how normal she sounded in that moment.

"she right" came Jean's voice from the door way, both the seer and Magneto turned to look her way. There was an undeniable sense of power around the Phoenix, you could even hear it in her voice. "there is no way to stop this Erik, you will only put it in to play faster" . Magneto took a deep breath preparing himself to speak but he was interrupted by Mystique's calm collected voice

"we're ready"

…...

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, I know this chapter is a little dark and angsty but it won't stay that way for long. The next chapter will be up very soon. Please review and tell me want you think and what you would like to happen.

Luv you all

Frankie random

xxxxx

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	10. Let it bleed

I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update but I've been going over the earlier chapters sorting out spelling mistakes etc. please enjoy and review.

No one's POV

"we're ready"

Magneto, the seer and the Phoenix all turned to look at the exotic blue women standing in the grey metal doorway.

"I really do wish I didn't have to do this, Pyro is like a son to me" Magneto sighed,

"yes and you would have him killed in the blink of an eye to save your own skin" Jean said with a harsh edge in her voice as she backed out of the office .

"you better hurry up, my master wants it done soon" the young seer muttered in a sweet childlike voice and she gently twirled around as if dancing with an unseen friend. Magneto's brows pulled together into a frown,

"what does Emma want done soon?"

"the execution of the Pyromaniac" she answered with a flinch worthy giggle, Magneto and Mystique exchanged a wary glance.

"and why does Emma want young Pyro to be executed?"

"because he is a threat to the Hellfire club, my vision predicts so"

…...

No One's POV

Jean Grey pushed the large, heavy metal door open and walked with almost silence steps into the tiny, poorly lit room. The harsh smell of rust and smoke filled her nose immediately, her hazel eyes flickered around seeing a complete bloody mess and in the middle of it all was John. His arms were tightly locked in chains that hung from the ceiling, his feet were tied with some sort of thick rope and his shirt had been discarded to one of the corners of the room. She inhaled slightly at his muscular chest that covered in painful looking cuts and bruises and his face though uninjured looked pain struck, whoever had done this to him had obviously taken great enjoyment in inflecting his agony. Jean took a deep breath he would be fine, it was just too easy to think of him as the young attention seeking boy she had taught science to back at the mansion.

"what do you want" coughed Pyro tiredly

"your going to be released soon"

"yeah and then I'll be off to my death for I don't know what, at the hands of fucking Calliso knowing my luck"

"no you won't. war is coming soon and we'll all have to play our part, even you and me, just I won't be myself" the Phoenix said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"huh?" John said with exasperation

"I can feel Jean clawing her way back into consciousness, I can't fight her off for much longer"

"I'm about to be killed, do you _really_ think I give a fucking dam about you and your screwed up muti-personally disorder!" John laughed in disbelief. The Phoenix practically growled at him and her eyes flooded an inky black while dark veins spread rapidly across her skin,

"DO NOT TALK DOWN TO ME!" she hissed in a voice far from her own "your little Rogue is next door, I'd be careful about what you say if I were you or you'll never see a hair nor hide of her again". All the life drained out of John's face,

"what's Rogue doing here?" he asked

"don't worry Pyro, little miss untouchable will be released soon" then a sick smirk pulled at the Phoenix's full lips "but she's not so untouchable anymore is she?"

Pyro's eyes widened "how d.."

"how do I know?" she finished for him "well you'd be surprised what I do know"

"do you know how I'm able to touch her?" John asked with curiosity

She smiled "your mutation is offensive which is very common, her mutation is defensives which is less common. Her mutation takes what it needs from others and protects her from what her subconscious see as a threat or as a danger, and for some reason it no longer see you as either nor does it need anything from you or your mutation"

Jean who was now looking a lot more like her self, sighed sadly "look John, the reason you were put in here is that, that god awful seer had a vision about you and Rogue that was unfortunately misunderstood. However very soon Magneto will realize that, and you both will be released"

"what was the vision about? _And_ what makes Mags think that I won't burn his ass to the ground for chaining me up in the first place!"

"Magneto believed that the vision meant, you and Rogue would be the cause of the destruction of the brotherhood, and you won't 'burn his ass to the ground' because a war far greater that any the world has seen is on our doorstep, and you will help him and lead his army into battle"

John rolled his eyes "yeah I get it, big bad war on it way. What does the vision _actually _mean?"

"it means that because of your attachment to Rogue, you will nearly cause the complete destruction of the hell fire club, the united xmen and brotherhood and" jean paused to take a deep breath "the death of Rogue. Magneto won't find this out until it is too late"

_Flashback_

_John opened his eyes he couldn't sleep, too much had happened in the last 24 hours from the mansion getting attacked, to Rogue using her mutation against him - which he was still pissed off about. Plus his tent was boiling and he was sweating buckets. He laid flat on his back with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face. The tent was a small roundish dome in navy blue and a slivery grey and the inside was stuffed with similar coloured sleeping bags, pillows and the odd thick blanket. The tent also provided a medium sized camping lamp, that he had put on in the corner. He cursed under his breath when a shadow was cast at the opening of his tent and he considered burning the intruder to nothing more than an ashy crisp, but then that might be considered hostile and then Storm would put him in anger management classes again, that is if they ever got back to the mansion. The zip at the front of the tent was gently pulled open and Rogue stepped uncertainly inside before doing it back up,_

"_what the fuck do you want?" John growled without looking at her, _

"_my tents next to Bobby's and it's freezing" she said quietly _

"_yeah well it's a 400 degree hell in here, and that's coming from a guy who like the heat"_

_Rogue bit her lip to hide her smile "well I grew up in Mississippi I like the heat too". John raised an eyebrow at her statement, and she blushed at the double meaning._

"_why are you here?" he asked sitting up, and she swallowed loudly before saying_

"_at Bobby's parents house…" . _

_he rolled his chocolate eyes "don't even start coz I swear to the God I don't believe in I'm not in the mood for this crap"_

"_you did it to protect me"_

_John's jaw dropped and he stared at her as if she had just said pigs were gunner fall from the sky._

"_and don't even try to deny it, when I touch people I get some of their memories, thoughts and feelings, whatever is most dominate on their mind at the time" Rogue said with confident , he opened and shut his mouth a couple of times but nothing came out before he managed to croak _

"_what?" _

"_you saw them shot Logan for no reason and you thought they would shot me, you wanted to protect me that's why you did it. That and a few other things, but that was the main reason"_

"_maybe I was just trying to justify what I was doing by thinking I was protecting some one"_

_she looked down at her hands feeling a lot less confident "maybe but I think I would have seen that you were trying to do that, and I don't understand even if that is true why I was the one you thought of to protect, not that I'm saying you would do it for Bobby but maybe yourself or because you were scared" Rogue continued to mumble on._

_John didn't know what came over him, maybe it was because she was right his main reason for fighting off those cops was to protect her, or maybe it was for the simple fact that he thought she was cute when she mumbled, he pressed his lips against hers. _

_He wasn't sure what shocked him more the fact that her mutation didn't kick in, or that after a few seconds she started to kiss him back. His tongue flicked along her swollen lips and she shuddered and granted him the access he sought. She expected to be revolted as she had been when Cody had first properly kissed her ( Bobby had never ventured further than a little too long for comfort peck), but instead as his tongue expertly stroked hers, flames flickered to life, warming her insides . Groaning at the surprising warmth of her, John wrapped his arms around her small waist and eagerly lifted her up onto his lap and She wrapped her legs around him instinctively while running her fingers through his soft brown hair. his slow, sensuous plundering of her mouth shook her, draining all the strength from her limbs and she wanted nothing more than to be in his warm hold forever. Rogue let out an involuntary moan of pleasure as he began to trail butterfly kiss along her jaw line and down her neck while his hands slipped to the hem of her t-shirt and with a nod from her, John lifted it over head before gently laying her back against the sleeping bag and blankets. After that, all thoughts of Rogue's mutation, of Bobby ,or of the fact that a wide awake Logan was in his tent opposite John's, escaped their minds._

Next chapter up soon, please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
